Anything
by Clara Barton
Summary: Trowa has a surprise planned for Zechs


A/N: For Ro

A/N2: Thank you Ro, for the amazing editing and all of the support.

A/N3: Title is NOT from a song!?

Warnings: language, sex, lingerie, post-canon

Pairings: 6x3

 _Anything_

Trowa was waiting for Zechs, sitting in the high-back leather armchair that was a reproduction of the court style that had been popular in Sanc during Zechs's youth. He had debated _where_ to position himself - the couch, the bed, the dining room table - but had ultimately decided on the chair.

He was very nearly naked, the few scraps of fabric covering him so sheer and skimpy that it was ludicrous to consider it clothing at all.

When Zechs walked into the apartment, an hour later than he had planned to arrive, exhausted and clearly irritated by the twelve hours he had spent in the closed-door Preventers hearing that day, he stopped two steps into the apartment and stared at Trowa.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him and shifted, spreading his legs and draping one over the arm of the chair.

"You don't like it?"

The expression on Zechs's face was answer enough for Trowa, but he wanted to tease the other man all the same.

Trowa had been planning this for months, ever since Zechs had made a throwaway comment about an advertisement on the news scrolls.

He had decided on the sheer blue and peach set, after _hours_ of online perusal, and the look on Zechs's face made it clear that Trowa had chosen well.

The bra barely covered his pectoral muscles, and because of the cut, it actually _did_ make him appear to have the faintest curve of cleavage. His nipples, brown and hard from exposure and the arousal that had been simmering in Trowa all day, jutted out against the scalloped blue mesh obscenely.

He had put the sheer briefs on first, then pulled the garter belt over top of them before realizing his mistake. The belt would have to be removed in order to remove the briefs, and Trowa, after feeling the silken caress of the thigh-high stockings against his skin, didn't want to remove the garter belt at all.

Trowa switched the order, layering the briefs over the garter belt, and the sheer blue petal detailing framed his groin rather enticingly, or so he thought.

Zechs seemed to be in agreement, if the heat in his eyes was any indication.

"I like it," Zechs confirmed, voice low and rough, the three words scraping over Trowa and making his pulse race.

He absently reached behind himself and closed and locked the door before shrugging out of his overcoat and hanging it in the closet beside the entrance.

"Show me," Trowa commanded.

Zechs arched an eyebrow at the tone, and Trowa mirrored the expression.

They didn't play this game very often. Zechs preferred to be in control of things, and Trowa generally preferred to _be_ controlled.

But tonight… tonight, Trowa wanted something different.

Zechs shed his suit jacket, draping it carelessly over the back of the couch, and started to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt before approaching Trowa.

"You want me to demonstrate my appreciation?" he smirked.

"Yes. I imagine on your knees would be a more appropriate position to begin with."

Zechs was still smirking as he sank down onto his knees on the carpet just in front of Trowa.

"Like this?" he taunted.

"This can't possibly be your definition of _appreciation_ ," Trowa responded.

Zechs chuckled and reached out to grasp Trowa's right ankle, lifting it away from the arm of the chair and guiding it towards his chest.

Zechs held Trowa's gaze as he ran his fingers over Trowa's calf, knee and thigh, grazing over the silk stocking and teasing Trowa's skin with the wholly unique sensation.

His lips followed the path of his fingers, warm and firm, lingering when Trowa shivered, curving into a smirk against him.

Zechs moved his hand to Trowa's other leg, gently raking his nails over Trowa even while he continued to kiss his way up Trowa's right leg.

The unexpected, dual sensations drew a moan from Trowa's lips.

Zechs lifted his head just enough to look at him, blue eyes molten, amused and aroused.

When he reached the top of the stockings, Zechs dipped his fingers under the thin fabric to touch Trowa's bare flesh.

"You look divine," Zechs murmured against his thigh.

Trowa shivered.

"Divine?"

Zechs was surprisingly free with compliments, even at the beginning of their relationship, when the sex was more about anger and resentment, about the conflict of their youth and the countless lives they had each stolen, about forgetting all of the things they could never have. Zechs had called Trowa beautiful, that first night, when he had him pinned against the wall and their kisses were bruises and the sex brutal.

Divine was new.

"Mhm." Zechs ran his tongue over the thin satin suspender that connected the stocking to the garter belt, and Trowa drew in a shaky breath.

 _That_ felt good.

Zechs sat back on his heels and smirked at Trowa. He placed one hand on each of Trowa's legs, curling his thumbs around to dig into Trowa's inner thighs, and pushed them apart.

Trowa had been hard even _before_ Zechs walked in the door. Hell, he had been hard on and off all _day_ as he thought about this. On as soon as he started to put on the lingerie, off after he indulged himself by masturbating as he watched his reflection in the bathroom's full-length mirror. On as he started to plan just what he wanted to have Zechs do to him, off after using a great deal of willpower to keep his hands idle. On again, as it crept closer and closer to the time when Zechs would come home and find him and Trowa prepared accordingly..

But now, as Zechs used his grip to haul Trowa to the edge of the chair, Trowa's cock twitched in anticipation.

The mesh briefs weren't all that restrictive, but they were cut low enough that Trowa had just barely been able to fit himself inside their confines.

Zechs smirked again, and moved his hands to Trowa's ass, cupping his cheeks and kneading the flesh through the briefs.

"Perhaps sinful is more fitting," Zechs murmured.

A breathy laugh escaped Trowa.

Zechs leaned forward and pressed his lips against Trowa's left nipple, the kiss teasingly gentle through the blue mesh.

And then Zechs opened his mouth and drew the fabric and flesh into his mouth, rolling Trowa's nipple between his teeth and tongue, and Trowa whimpered as he felt a frisson of lust coil in his belly.

"Delicious, too," Zechs said, as he released the nipple and licked his way across Trowa's chest to the other side, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

Zechs's hands, meanwhile, had slipped under the edges of the briefs, and he skimmed one long, perfectly-manicured finger down the cleft of Trowa's cheeks.

"Trowa Barton, you naughty little _slut_." Zechs's voice was low, shocked and pleased.

His finger had stilled when he encountered the slick rim of Trowa's anus, as he realized that Trowa had already prepared himself.

Zechs slid the finger inside Trowa's waiting body, and they both groaned.

"How long have you been sitting here, waiting for me to come home and worship you?" Zechs growled.

"Hours," Trowa admitted, and Zechs hummed in satisfaction.

"And what," Zechs asked as he started to work the briefs down Trowa's thighs, finally freeing his erection and his heavy, aching balls, "did you spend all of that time _thinking_ about, hm?"

Zechs trailed the briefs down Trowa's legs, hands following, smoothing over the stockings and sending shivers of sensation through Trowa.

"This. You. Worshipping me."

"Kneeling at this altar?" Zechs quipped. He bowed his head and flicked his tongue over Trowa's cock, and Trowa's breath caught.

"Yes."

Zechs fondled Trowa's balls with one hand, pressure firm yet gentle, teasing and stroking, glancing lower, over Trowa's perineum, and Trowa shifted further forward.

He was balanced precariously on the edge of the chair, just barely conscious of how close he was to falling off, and far beyond caring.

There was very little he cared about when Zechs touched him, stroked his shaft and cradled his balls and looked up at him with gleaming eyes and a self-satisfied smirk.

Zechs swirled his tongue around the head of Trowa's cock, laving at the slit, spreading precum and saliva over the neglected flesh and then down, tongue chasing after his own hand as he moved down and then back up.

The pleasure was tortuous, delivered in smooth, confident strokes of Zechs's hand, teasing caresses of tongue and teeth, until Trowa had to grip the arms of the chair to keep from thrusting into Zechs's mouth.

Trowa had been on edge for so long, and Zechs's confident, expert touch was hurtling him towards climax. And while Trowa wanted to come, wanted it _so_ fucking badly, he didn't want it quite like this.

"Stop," he panted.

Zechs did instantly.

 _Stop_ wasn't a word that either of them played around with.

"Not like this," Trowa breathed, seeing the concern and tension in Zechs's eyes. "I want you inside me when I come."

Zechs relaxed and smirked again as he realized he hadn't pushed Trowa into one of those dark, intangible nightmares that refused to let go of either of them.

He pulled Trowa down from the chair and onto his lap.

"Tell me how you want it," Zechs said.

"Here. Like this. On the floor." Trowa pressed a kiss to Zechs's lips, opening his mouth and teasing Zechs with his tongue, tracing over his smirk and then stealing his way inside. Zechs groaned, and his arms tightened around Trowa, cupping his ass again, holding him close while Trowa plundered his mouth.

As he pulled away from the kiss, Trowa pushed against Zechs's chest, until the other man laid back on the carpet and looked up at him, watching and waiting for Trowa to make the next move.

Trowa left Zechs's shirt on, and instead went for expediency and simply removed his trousers and briefs, shoving them down to Zechs's knees and freeing his cock.

He had at least planned ahead and brought the lube out from the bedroom.

Trowa reached behind himself and dug the small tube out from the chair cushion.

"Desperate little slut, aren't you?" Zechs chuckled as Trowa stroked him. Zechs was already hard, the girth of his shaft straining against Trowa's grasp.

Trowa coated Zechs's cock in the lube, smoothing it up and down the shaft until Zechs gave a shallow thrust.

"Fuck me," Zechs commanded. He reached for Trowa's thighs, caressing the stockings and urging Trowa into position.

Trowa allowed Zechs to maneuver him, and he held Zechs's cock in one hand, nudging the broad head against his anus, and slowly impaled himself on the thick shaft.

He moaned at the sensation of _finally_ being filled after waiting all day for this, for the look of pure abandonment in Zechs's eyes, for the possessive grip of his hands, for the too-full feeling of being joined together, so pleasurable it bordered on painful.

Zechs rolled his hips, a slight, subtle shift that changed the angle and drove his cock deeper.

" _Yes_ ," Trowa breathed, and he reached down, clutching at Zechs's shirt as he rose back up and sat down again, taking Zechs even deeper.

Zechs groaned, and his fingers dug into Trowa's thighs. He would have bruises tomorrow.

Trowa set a fast pace - he should try to draw it out, should try to torture Zechs until the other man decided to take over, to roll Trowa onto his back and fuck him hard and fast, but Trowa was too desperate for that.

He rode Zechs's cock, thighs slapping against Zechs's hips with each downward thrust, leaning back just enough to curve his hips, just enough to-

Zechs thrust upwards, and his cock pressed against Trowa's prostate.

He cried out in pleasure.

Just enough for _that_.

Zechs met each of his downward movements, surging upwards to plunge deep into Trowa.

"Touch yourself," Zechs growled as they moved together. "I want to see you come all over your stockings."

"I don't need to," Trowa groaned, feeling the soaring edge of orgasm rush towards him. "I'm close. I-"

Zechs lifted his hips off the floor, bouncing Trowa off his pelvis, and Trowa shouted as he saw stars, as Zechs's cock drove deep and hard, and Trowa came. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Zechs was still fucking him, powerful thrusts fighting against the clutch of Trowa's body, and it was so much, so very close to _too_ much and-

He could feel Zechs come, could feel the hot rush of his pleasure deep inside as Zechs's thrusts turned shallow and erratic, as Zechs's mouth fell open and a sigh of satisfaction and pleasure fell from his lips.

Trowa eased off of Zechs's cock, feeling the trickle of his semen as he did.

Zechs looked smug and sated, his smirk _just_ this side of tolerable, and he pulled Trowa down to his chest.

"That was glorious," Zechs said, before pressing a kiss to Trowa's forehead.

"Delicious, even?" Trowa teased.

"Yes, it was, my divinely-sinful slut," Zechs chuckled. "Perfect."

-o-


End file.
